What's Going On In Gravity Falls, This Time?
by xorahxo
Summary: Lily and Liam are back in Gravity Falls with Katrina and are ready to go on new adventures with Dipper and Mabel! But it's when two mysterious girls take up all of Dipper and Liam's time that Lily and Mabel get jealous...and suspicious. When strange things start to happen to the town of Gravity Falls, it's up to Lily, Mabel, and Katrina to get to the bottom of it all! Dipper/Reader
1. Characters

Name: Lily Redwood (reader)

Age: 13

Appearance: long blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a different tank top everyday with shorts

Siblings: Liam Redwood (twins)

Friends: Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Wendy, Katrina

Boyfriend: Dipper Pines

Facts About Her:

-Has a 'the glass is always half full' personality (like Mabel)

-Believes & notices the strange stuff that is going on in Gravity Falls

-Has one of the hand journals (#1)

Name: Liam Redwood

Age: 13

Appearance: blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a T-shirt everyday with jeans

Siblings: Lily Redwood (twins)

Friends: Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Wendy, Katrina

Girlfriend: Mabel Pines

Facts About Him:

-Has the more skeptical personality of the two (like Dipper)

-Believes & notices the strange stuff that is going on in Gravity Falls

-Has one of the hand journals (#1)

Name: Katrina Thompson

Age: 13

Appearance: long red hair, hazel eyes, wears a different neon tank-top everyday with jean sorts (to the mid-thigh) and knee high converse

Siblings: NONE

Friends: Lily, Liam, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Dana, Chelsea

Crush: NONE

Facts About Her:

-Has a random mood swing that sets her in a violent rage

-To activate, poke her in the stomach

-To deactivate, you have to get her wet

-Best friends with Mabel and Lily

-Believes and noticed the strange stuff the is going on in Gravity Falls

**[BELONGS TO DeMoNiCaNg El209]**

Name: Chelsea Hayes

Age: 13

Appearance: long black curly hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, wears a skinny strap black dress (knee length) and black flats every day

Siblings/Relatives: Dana Fields (cousins), _?_ (cousins) [will be revealed later]

Friends: Dipper, Liam, Katrina, Dana

Crush: Dipper

Facts About Her:

-Dana's cousin

-_?_'s cousin (you'll find out later)

-Very mysterious girl

-Tries to steal Dipper from Lily

Name: Dana Fields

Age: 13

Appearance: short light brown hair, piercing bright blue eyes, pale skin, wears a black tank-top everyday, with a white skirt (mid-thigh) and lace up knee high boots (flats)

Siblings/Relatives: Chelsea Hayes (cousins), _?_ (cousins) [will be revealed later]

Friends: Dipper, Liam, Katrina, Chelsea

Crush: Liam

Facts About Her:

-Chelsea's cousin

-_?_'s cousin (you'll find out later)

-Very mysterious girl

-Tries to steal Liam from Mabel

**[LILY REDWOOD IS THE READER BUT IT OCCASIONALLY SWITCHES TO HER TWIN BROTHER'S POV, KATRINA'S POV, CHELSEA'S POV, OR DANA'S POV BUT LIAM, KATRINA, CHELSEA, OR DANA ISN'T THE READER. LILY IS]**

**[PS: Sorry for the super long wait! I got my computer taken away because I was on it too much…And then I went to my grandma's so I wasn't able to write but I'm finally home (but I still haven't gotten my laptop back) and so I went on the desktop or whatever it's called and got the characters done! You might have to wait a bit for the first chapter though…unless I can get it done today on the desktop :) THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED 'What's Going On In Gravity Falls?'! IT MEANS SO MUCH :)]**


	2. Finally Back In Gravity Falls!

"I'm so excited!" Katrina exclaimed. I looked at the red head and laughed. "Aren't we all?" I giggled. "Come on, Lily. Don't ruin it with your sarcasm," my twin brother Liam said. "Shut up, Liam," I told him. My twin brother, one of my best friends (Katrina), and I were all heading to Gravity Falls for another awesome adventure with our friends Dipper and Mabel. Actually, Dipper was my boyfriend and Mabel is my other best friend, Mabel is Liam's girlfriend and Dipper is his best friend, and Mabel is one of Katrina's best friends and Dipper was one of her good friends.

We haven't seen them since our crazy adventure last summer. See, there was always something weird or strange going on in Gravity Falls. It was a town filled with mysteries and secrets that are just waiting to be discovered. Last summer, Dipper, Mabel, Liam, Katrina, and I were almost killed by a bunch of scary griffins and would have certainly died if it hadn't have been for my dog, Mystery, who turned out to be an ice fairy named Icelia.

She told me that there was way more to Gravity Falls then I knew and also mentioned that family was key, whatever that means. Icelia/Mystery was also supposedly Liam and mine's protector since birth. The only thing Icelia told us is that a mysterious man (she didn't give a name or appearance) came here thirteen years ago and asked her to protect his children. I'm starting to think that that man was my father. He died mysteriously when Liam and I were only six years old. I'm very curious to find out what he has to do with all the strange happenings in this town.

So anyways, we were on our way to my grandparent's house. "So Liam, did you bring the book?" Katrina asked. Liam nodded. "Wouldn't dream of forgetting it," he replied. "Good," she nodded in approval. I sighed and looked out the window. I was super excited to see Dipper and Mabel but I was also worried about what we would encounter this summer. '_Will it be even more dangerous than the griffins?_' I thought. My thoughts were broken when Katrina started snapping in my face. "Lily, Lily?" she said over and over again. "Yeah, what?" I asked.

She pointed out the window. I looked in the direction she was pointing at and saw my grandparents waiting for us outside their house. And next to them I saw two very familiar faces, the boy waving normally and the girl waving frantically. I smiled. It was Dipper and Mabel. "We're here," Katrina finally said. "Time to see what this summer has in store for us," Liam said, opening the car door and stepping out. Katrina followed right behind him. I closed my eyes and sighed before opening the door and stepping out.

**[Yay, I got the first chapter done! Im so excited! The second chapter might take a while though…Enjoy~!]**


	3. New Girls Coming Through

When I approached Dipper and Mabel, Mabel was already hugging Liam tightly. I snuck up behind Dipper and threw my arms around his neck, startling him. "I missed you guys," Katrina said nodding. "We missed you too," Dipper said. "So how was your school year?" Mabel asked. "So boring," Liam groaned. "Same. To be honest, I was looking forward to the summer for two reasons: you guys and the mysteries of Gravity Falls," Liam said. "I know, right," Dipper said.

"Come on," Dipper grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the Mystery Shack, Mabel doing the same for Liam. "We'll be back soon, Grandma!" I shouted, running after Dipper. "So after we left, did you discover anything else?" Liam asked. "No, but we _did _run into the centaur again," Mabel giggled. "Cool!" I said. Dipper opened the door to the Mystery Shack. The first thing I noticed was two girls eyeing Dipper and Liam. I nudged Mabel in the arm before pulling her and Katrina to the side. "Hey, those two girls look interested in Dipper and Liam," I whispered.

"That is _not_ cool. The one with black hair reminds me of Pacifica Northwest…but she's not blonde," Mabel crossed her arms. "Who's Pacifica?" I asked. "Oh, she this really mean blonde girl who lives here. Dipper and I discovered that her ancestors didn't actually found Gravity Falls," Mabel explained. "She also thinks I'm silly…" "Mabel, you are silly but in the best way possible. I bet it helped you on that adventure," Katrina said. "Yeah," Mabel grinned. I narrowed my eyes at the two girls as they walked up to Dipper and Liam. The black haired girl smirked at me and flipped her hair. "Hey, we're new around Gravity Falls and we were wondering if you two could show us around," she asked.

"Sure," Dipper said. "I'm Dipper and this is my friend Liam." "My names Chelsea and this is my cousin Dana." "Cool. So what do you wanna see?" Liam asked. "Everything! We just moved here," Dana smiled. "Alright, come on then," Dipper said, smiling slightly. "Hey, Dipper," I said. Dipper walked over to me. "Yeah?" he asked. I kissed him gently. "Have fun," I forced myself to say. Dipper smiled at me before walking away. "Those girls are going down," I said. Mabel and Katrina nodded. "Yup."

**[Sorry for the short chapter and the SUPER long wait! I hope you guys like it!]**


End file.
